


Poolside

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Swimming Pool, i guess this is fluff, midnight kissing, or maybe feels, something along those lines at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: The only sounds in the room are the soft rushes of water parting for a human body, and it's surprisingly peaceful, Yamada's own body finally starting to wind down.





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaneKicksDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/gifts).



> So BaneKicksDavid and I decided a month ago that we should both finish a bath-themed otp fic by the 18th. And she made a real effort with hers, and I whipped this together in two nights. Idek, it's feelsy and probably a bit sappy but. I hope someone likes it.

Yamada's steps are dull against the carpet as he makes his way through the warmly lit corridor, but he still finds them loud in the absolute silence. He's still wound up from one of those days that never seem to end, and the fluffy hotel bed looked like heaven when he entered the room. But it was still missing something. An angel to occupy it.

Yamada finally finds the right door, a glass window making it unmistakeable, and he carefully pushes it open, stepping onto white shiny tiles.

The lighting is dim, only a few spotlights in the floor in between the plants along the walls turned down to minimum power, and the underwater lights of the swimming pool makes the water seem iridescent.

The smell of chlorine mixes in with a scent of verdure from the impressive amount of greenery, and Yamada sighs as the door falls closed behind him, leaving the room feeling almost outdoors with the sparse lighting.

The only sounds in the room are the soft rushes of water parting for a human body, and it's surprisingly peaceful, Yamada's own body finally starting to wind down.

Chinen doesn't notice him, busy swimming back and forth in the relatively large hotel pool, entirely in his own world. He probably wouldn't expect anyone to come here at 2:30 in the morning on a Sunday anyway.

So Yamada just stands there, watching him for a long while. How his black hair moves with the water like mermaids in movies, how the water droplets reflect off his bare back as he raises his arms. Sees how his technique has improved since the last time Yamada saw him crawl.

He bites his lip as he realizes what a disturbingly long time ago that was. But he doesn't really go to pools since he's not a swimmer, and Chinen wasn't either until filming needed him to be. And talented as he is, he picked it up quickly.

Sometimes Yamada wishes he was more like Chinen. Able to do anything, without needing to work all that hard for it because his body just _knows_. When he was younger, he sometimes used to ponder if Chinen wasn't some kind of higher being after all, a spirit of a thousand years of wisdom with the ability to master any skill in no time since it already knew it from several life times. It's a silly thought he never shared with anyone, but sometimes, he still wonders. If Chinen isn't too amazing to be entirely human.

Finally, Chinen comes to a stop at the closer end of the pool, grasping onto the edge with one hand as he wipes his wet bangs out of his eyes with the other, breathing elevated from the exercise. Yamada has no idea for how long he's been here, but he can imagine it's a while.

It still takes a moment for Chinen to actually notice him, but it's easy to tell when he does, eyes widening and movement pausing for a second before his features soften into a smile.

“Hey.” He speaks up, and his voice is loud in the silence despite the tone being so soft.

“Hey.” Yamada replies, feeling like he's whispering but it doesn't sound like it when it touches the air.

“I thought you were already in bed.” Chinen says, looking a little guilty as he lays both arms on the edge of the pool, resting his head upon them.

“I can't sleep without you.” Yamada admits quietly, more or less consciously stepping forward on the tiles in order to stop just before him.

“Sure you can.” Chinen tilts his head as Yamada kneels down, not minding his sweatpants getting wet over the knees since he comes much closer to Chinen.

Close enough that he can see the slight redness around his eyes from the chlorine, the way his hair is slicked against his temples and neck and the water drops sliding down over his exposed skin.

“But I don't want to unless I must.” Yamada explains, reaching out to brush back a wet strand from Chinen's forehead, the usual warmth of his skin slightly decreased from the water temperature.

“I would be back soon.” Chinen says, but his hand comes up to grasp Yamada's wrist, effectively guiding his hand to his liking and presses a soft kiss against Yamada's knuckles.

“But still.” Yamada presses, and he knows he's being childish and clingy right now but he doesn't care. Sometimes the only thing that can make him relax is closeness and there's nothing he can do about it.

Chinen smiles softly, letting go of Yamada's wrist in favour of reaching up towards his neck instead, a wet hand urging him forward. “You're adorable when you need me.”

It's one of the least comfortable positions Yamada's ever kissed in, but it doesn't matter as Chinen's lips touch his and the tension drains from his body like someone pulled a plug to let it out. He shifts, stretching out his legs and ends up lying on his stomach and getting his T-shirt wet, but at least then he can keep kissing without doubling over.

Chinen's lips taste like chlorine and safety, like home even if they're far from there right now. They haven't kissed for days, weren't even supposed to be both of them at this hotel but some magic with the schedules managed to give them a night together, finally. Except both of their estimated finishing times were around midnight, but waking up together is what Yamada treasures most these days anyway.

He doesn't expect the kiss to go on for long, but Chinen's fingers digging into his skin gossips about how much he needs this as well, and Yamada can't stop. Tongues play slowly with each other, switching between mouths and it feels so good it has Yamada's tired skin tingling with emotions, leaving him wanting more and more until he can barely breathe.

The kiss breaks softly on mutual deep breaths, but Yamada lingers, leaning his forehead against Chinen's, feeling the moisture seeping into his own bangs as they share the air between them for a few moments.

“Bad day huh?” Chinen finally mumbles, his lips still so close to Yamada's he can almost feel them move.

“Not really.” Yamada admits, slowly opening his eyes and pulling back enough for them to look at each other. “I just missed you.”

“I missed you too. You have no idea.” Chinen breathes against his lips, the desperation in his voice enough to make Yamada kiss him again, reach out a hand to play with his wet hair as he does.

It's another endless deep kiss, and Yamada feels so spoiled whenever Chinen shows him affection, wants him and needs him.

It's not like Chinen doesn't tell him that he misses him, loves him, anything Yamada could ever wish to hear, but he still somehow can't believe that Chinen could possibly need him as much as Yamada needs Chinen. So anytime Chinen shows that side, that he hurts when Yamada isn't there, his feelings tend to overwhelm him and he feels so blessed, more special than he ever does on stage with 50 000 people screaming his name.

The kiss ends naturally as Chinen smiles against his lips, and Yamada pulls back in slight confusion, wondering what's going on.

“Can I still kiss you if I get out of the water?” Chinen asks softly, and Yamada can't help smiling back despite the ironic response at the tip of his tongue.

“But then you won't be a mermaid anymore.” He says instead, pouting a little, and Chinen rolls his eyes with a beautiful smile, pushing Yamada back enough to free himself and head for the ladder.

Yamada stays where he is as Chinen pulls himself out of the water, watches the drops rushing to leave his muscles, watches how his swimming trunks hug his ass as the water leaves them.

“Are you going to sleep there?” Chinen asks gently, smiling as he watches Yamada still on his stomach by the pool side.

“I'm not sure I can get up.” He admits, despite feeling the seams between the tiles against his ribs, the slightly ragged surface against his arms. Not to mention the moisture seeping through his T-shirt in a few places. But he's so relaxed his limbs feel like led and he's not sure he can move.

“Come on.” Chinen urges, walking over to reach out a hand for him.

Yamada takes it, letting Chinen's always surprising strength help him back onto his feet and he instinctively lays hands on Chinen's hips to keep him close.

“Can we shower in our room?” Yamada asks, and Chinen smiles like he's hopeless, but cute.

“I can't walk back like this.” He points out, but Yamada just huffs because nobody would notice the moisture on the carpets. “No I can't. At least let me change.”

Yamada agrees, but his hands won't agree as it requires him to let go of Chinen again, rather pulls him closer for another soft, quick kiss.

Chinen smiles against his lips, gingerly holding himself away from Yamada in order not to get him wetter than he is, but Yamada doesn't care. He can take off these clothes as soon as they get back to their room anyway.

He watches Chinen's back as he grabs his towel from a lounge chair and heads for the wooden doors to the dressing room. Admires the muscles he shows too rarely. He's got the body of a great athelete after all, never has any weight issues or body concern except his height. It makes Yamada jealous and proud at the same time, because he wishes he had a body like that, but he knows it's impossible. Instead, he feels blessed being allowed to touch it, run his fingers over shoulder blades, arms, hips, thighs in a way nobody else can.

Chinen definitely hurries, considering he returns shortly again, wearing a dressing gown with the swirly hotel logo on his chest, slippers and a bundle of clothes is his hands and the towel under his arm.

“... Are you naked?” Yamada has to ask, and he feels like a high school boy the second the words leave his mouth.

“So what if I am?” Chinen replies, giving him a knowing look and Yamada would be embarrassed if he had the energy.

They return to their hotel room in silence, the elevator and corridors unsurprisingly empty. Yamada sighs as his key card makes the lock light up green, because he's so ready to go to bed, wrap himself in fluffy duvets and pull Chinen as close as he can.

“Shower?” Chinen asks, and Yamada considers it. He wanted to share one just a few minutes ago, and it's so tempting, but he's also so tired. But Chinen seems to pick up on it before he's even decided. “I'll be quick.”

Yamada smiles gratefully, but then feels his eyes widen as Chinen just tosses the dressing gown over the desk and proceeds to the bathroom naked. He shouldn't be surprised, really, but still he can't take his eyes off Chinen's bare back, the tan line before the milkier skin of his ass follows. He almost changes his mind about the shower.

But he's too slow in deciding, as he usually is, hearing the water start in the bathroom as he sits down on the soft bed and dutifully starts removing his own clothes until he's only in his underwear.

It feels just as heavenly as he predicted to crawl under the fluffy duvet, crisp clean sheets against his bare back and he breathes a deep sigh of contentment, moving around until he finds a good position. He listens to the water running, intending to get up when Chinen is done to brush his teeth and turn out some lights, maybe talk and kiss some more, but the next thing he knows is darkness and a warm hand on his arm gently lifting it.

“Hmm?” He tries to make a question, but his almost asleep brain won't let him open his mouth and form words.

But Chinen doesn't reply, just easily slips under Yamada's arm and cuddles up close against his chest, laying his own arm around Yamada's waist. The sigh against Yamada's bare chest is best described as one of relief, and Yamada adjusts, enough to wrap his arms around Chinen more comfortably.

“See, you can sleep without me.” Chinen whispers, a tint of amusement in his voice that is mostly affection.

Yamada just makes a disapproving noise and hugs him so tight he can't reply.

There's a difference between sleeping and sleeping well after all.

 

 


End file.
